Feathers and Doorwings
by blackstar822
Summary: Jazz and Prowl slash. Rated M for second Chapter. The twins have gotten their hands on some high-grade and an idea. Unfortunately for the resident tactician,Optimus believes this will help the Autobots learn more human tradition! Other pairings hinted at.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spark-bondage and smut ahead! Don't like, don't read. This is rated M for a reason! This is a PWP; it only has a small excuse of a plot. I don't own so don't sue! G1 verse. Happy Halloween from Texas, yall.**

Main pair: Jazz/Prowl

Side pairings: Mirage/Hound, Red Alert/Inferno, Ratchet/Wheeljack, OP/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia. THESE ARE JUST HINTED AT!

How in the world do I think of this in BAND! (Headdesk)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prowl growled as his mate fiddled with his doorwings once again.

"Jazz…"

The saboteur cut him off. "Almos' done Prowler. Now shush."

The tactician sighed in defeat and settled down again. A last touch let him know Jazz was done, but as he moved to get up Jazz set some ringlet shaped object around the top of his head.

"Now ah gotta get mah costume. I'll be righ' back." The TIC smiled and swaggered over to a drawer. (Prowl used the term 'swaggered' as Jazz never walked normally.)

Prowl rolled his optics and wondered how in the Pit the Twins had gotten him to agree to a costume party for Halloween. Let alone the fact high-grade would be available. Slag, he had no one to back him up either. Inferno had convinced Red Alert to agree to it and Wheeljack just decided to drag Ratchet to the party. Even Prime had said, " Certainly. We will learn much about the Earth culture this way." Jazz, his last resort, just used what he called the "Sad Jazzy" face and Prowl had finally said yes.

So here he was, at Jazz's mercy, costume making. The horrors. 'No, Jazz isn't bad at this, I just don't like it.' He mused as he saw his lover come out with his sensory horns painted red and an equally bright red fake demon tail and a pair of bat looking wings.

"Jazz. What did you do to yourself?" The doorwinger asked.

"Ah'm a devil and you're an angel Prowler! See?" The now over-exuberant mech exclaimed, leading Prowl to a mirror.

Prowl wobbled slightly as he took in his illogical image of his doorwings covered in feathers and a gold halo sitting on his head. His processor reeled.

"Why. Why, Jazz?" The tactician asked cautiously, knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Cause' ya have wings already an' same wit' my horns. This way, we match!" Jazz grinned saucily. "Oh yea', wait ah minute Ah' need one more thing fo' my costume." The saboteur ran over to his drawer and pulled something out with a flourish.

A Decepticon's red visor.

And that was what sent Prowl over into statis as his logic processor malfunctioned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Prowl came online to the cursing of the resident CMO.

"Slaggit Jazz! Why can't you stop making Prowl malfunction? Next time I just might not repair him!" Ratchet sounded murderous.

Prowl groaned. "Jazz… How long have I been out?"

The saboteur grinned. "Prowler! Ya awake? It's been ah shor' time actually. The party's abou' ta start, so ya haven't missed anything."

Ratchet vented air noiselessly. "Yes. It's been about an hour. Now, one last scan and you may go. Don't you dare lock up again though."

The red and white medic scanned Prowl as he noticed something.

"Ratchet what are those?"

"Wheeljack stuck them on me. I believe they are supposed to be cat ears and a tail."

Jazz cracked up and Prowl sighed.

Ratchet shoved the two out as Jazz giggled. "GET OUT!"

The door shut behind them and Jazz looked at Prowl. "I can't wait to see the other outfits."

His lover groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall, I have to say I didn't expect so many story alerts and favs! Thank ya very much! Here's the next part for ya!

I'm not too good at interface scenes so that why there barely is one I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When the two black and whites walked into the rec room, the last thing they expected to see was their Prime wearing a handmade Megatron mask.

Needless to say, Prowl twitched as he saw this.

Upon seeing the two enter, the Twins strode over in harmony.

"Hey Prowl, hey Jazz." Sunstreaker said in Sideswipe's voice and his brother grunted.

Jazz looked the pair over. "Did you two switch looks fo' da evenin?"

The now red Sunstreaker glared at his fake yellow twin.

"Yes. The idiot thought it would be a good idea to see how many bots we could trick."

The prankster laughed. "We should have known Jazz would figure us out. He's special ops for a reason. I like your outfits though. Nice feathers Prowl."

"Ah, thank ya. Prowler and I are gonna go now. See ya two later." The TIC grinned and grabbed his mate's hand, dragging him to a table in the corner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The doorwinger grimaced as the party went on and the room got more and more crowded. Mirage was clearly over energized and dozing on Hound's shoulder. Ironhide and Optimus were arguing over something and Elita One and Chromia were watching. Red Alert was passed out on Inferno and Ratchet was stopping Wheeljack from blowing up high-grade.

Jazz himself was clearly tiring. Prowl stood up and helped his saboteur to his feet.

"Come Jazz. Let's go, I think you've had quite enough." He told him.

Walking down the corridors, the tactician wobbled as he to had his own share of high-grade.

Once in their quarters, Jazz turned on the SIC and forced him towards the berth.

"Ah, Jazz! " Prowl protested the rough treatment.

The horned mech silenced him with a kiss. Prowl, for his part, kissed back eagerly and ran his hand over Jazz's thighs.

In return, he pressed his hips closer to the doorwinger and his interface panel slid open. "Hhn, Prowl… I need you…"

Sticking a finger up the already wet port, Prowl played with his mate. Said mate continued to groan and turned on Prowl's chevron, sucking on it with his talented mouth.

Noticing his mate tiring, Prowl undid his panel and his throbbing cable was exposed.

Jazz moaned heavily and Prowl obey his silent wish.

Inserting the cable, Prowl sent a burst of data through the link, groaning as he did so.

Jazz shrieked, head thrown back, mouth parted and undulating in excitement. All that seemed to matter then was the heat pouring off their frames and the increasing passion that had both mechs shivering. The insistent pulsation of their bonded sparks grew stronger in their chests as they tried to connect through the metal.

Prowl bit hard at tender wires in Jazz's neck and as Jazz cried out, he savagely connected them together. Both mechs howled and jerked spasmodically as ecstasy flooded their systems and impulses synchronized with impending overload.

As they writhed and shook convulsively, Prowl wrapped both arms around Jazz, crushing him to his chest. His world exploded in heat and delight, and he screamed his lover's name as overload tore through them. Prowl collapsed against Jazz's frame, and he felt his systems start to go offline, and everything turned black.

The lovers sighed in their sleep knowing, tomorrow, they would have to deal with the hung over Ark.

**The end! Happy Halloween yall!**


End file.
